Hextech GLP-800
* 10% cooldown reduction (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its passive and active. * is gold efficient when is applied. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Unlike most other items' actives, has a brief casting time. * Enemies can be hit by multiple bolts but will only be affected by the damage and slow once. * Some properties about : ** Each icy bolt is fired after a small delay from the previous one. ** The icy bolt spray starts with the bolt on the right. ** Angle of 40 . ** Missile speed of 2000. Trivia * This item is named after YouTuber, German Let's Play, a summoner who got 5,000 referrals from the old Refer-A-Friend System.Riot Fearless on Hextech GLP-800 Patch history from . Total cost unchanged at . * Mana increased to 600 from 500. * Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from 1. * Missile speed increased to 2000 from 1600. * Missile spread time reduced to seconds from . ;V8.6 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V8.5 * Active Frost Bolt base damage increased to from . * Active Frost Bolt slow increased to 65% from 40%. ;V8.4 * + + = . ** + + = . * Mana increased to 500 from 400. * +300 health. * Restore mana equal to 15% of damage taken from champions. Restore health equal to 20% of mana spent, up to 25 health per cast, while toggle abilities can heal for up to 25 per second. * Grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Grants an additional 10% cooldown reduction. * Active Frost Bolt base damage reduced to from . * Active Frost Bolt AP ratio reduced to from . * Active Frost Bolt now only damages and slows first unit hit (per missile). * Active Frost Bolt slow duration increased to 1 second from . * Active Frost Bolt angle reduced to 40 from 50 . * Active Frost Bolt range increased by 200 units. * Active Frost Bolt slow reduced to 40% from 65%. * Active Frost Bolt missile speed reduced to 1600 from 2000. ;V6.14 * Fixed a bug where the active effect of Hextech GLP-800 wasn't always being properly reduced by active item cooldown reduction. ;V6.12 * Mana into health reduced to 20% from 25%. ;V6.9 Added * . * Grants +300 health. * Grants +400 mana. * Grants +80 ability power. * Grants the Unique Passive – 15% of damage taken from champions is gained as mana. Spending mana restores 25% of the cost as health, up to 25 per spell cast. * Grants the Unique Active – Fires a spray of icy bolts that explode, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit (40 second cooldown, shared with other Hextech items). Enemies hit are slowed by 65% decaying over seconds. }} References de:Hextech-GLP-800 es:Hextech GLP-800 pl:Hextech GLP-800 ru:Хекстековая НЛП-800 Category:Ability power items Category:Mana items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Hextech Category:Slow effect items